


Letters

by AkiraSatona



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Divergent, Isa joins back up with Sora and the gang after being recompleted, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: Lea almost dies in the final battle with Xehanort after Roxas returns and Roxas is determined not to lose his best friend
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/941343
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Letters

'Roxas,

Its me. Axel, although I guess if we're being technical its Lea. Yah. Sora re-completed me. Yet I still feel so empty inside. I miss you, its been hell ever since you left. And so much has happened. 

The day you walked by me to go find out your answers. I almost gave up on ever having friends stick around. But I'm never gonna give up on you. I'm gonna bring you home. Back to me. You made me feel like I had a heart when I didn't and even now you make my heart flutter. I know Sora wants to bring you back to us too. But he doesn't get it. I can't live without you. I realized it that night in Ansem's lab under the mansion in twilight town. You were always going to be part of me. No matter what. 

I- 

I love you Roxas. More than any of my words could ever say. I just want you to come home, to me. 

~Axel'

"Writing Letters?" A voice came from beside him. Lea quickly folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. Unwilling to let her see it or him upset over it. 

"Sorry Kairi. Yah. Writing letters." He sad as he looked out the window of the tower. The whole gang had been there. Lea had even seen Ventus again. He didn't think he'd see the boy again. But it hurt. He looked at Ven and he saw Roxas. It was so hard to keep his cool when his best friend was gone. When the one he loved was gone. 

Tomorrow was the day. The final showdown with Xehanort. His last shot at getting Roxas back. If it didn't happen. He didn't want to think about it as he left the room in a huff. Walking out of the tower, past Aqua and Ventus and the furthest point of the island like world. Sitting down on the grass. He thought about Isa. About Ienzo and Braig and Lauriam, About all the things he had done in the name of Helping Isa. 

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he finally thought about all the wrongs he had caused Roxas. He didn't know how he was going to face the boy. And yet. He still wanted him back more than anything. 

Ventus watched Lea with concern. He knew his old friend was hurting. And he wanted to help. He just didn't know how. Lea always looked so empty these days. Like nothing mattered. He just wanted help. He knew everybody did. One day. One day Lea would make the big grin and mean it. Ventus just knew it. 

\------------------------------------------

He was resigned to this being the end of his. Dying protecting Xion was worth it in Lea's eyes. When he'd finally saw her face and remembered. It sparked those god awful tears all over again. And as Sora held Xion back Lea looked behind to them. Then to Isa. Then back at the advancing Xemnas. He waited for the finishing blow but never came and the next thing he knew he was hearing a voice he never thought he'd hear again. 

"Roxas." He mumbled as they locked eyes and Lea saw that raw determination that could only have come from Roxas. He knew he couldn't fight. He'd been wounded too badly. But he'd forever be cheering them on. 

~o0o~

When all the fighting had died down and Sora had gone on ahead Lea finally let himself fall. Dropping to his knees then onto his side. His wounds from Xemnas worse than he had originally thought. He heard Roxas and Xion beside him and looked up at the blonde that managed to worm his way into Axel's non existent heart and stuck around in Lea's. 

"Guess I. Should have brought some ice cream." He said weakly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small folded paper. 

"Axel-" Roxas started but Lea cut him off and handed him the paper. 

"I would have liked. For you to hear it after everything goes down. But. This will have to do." He said as he pulled Roxas down to give him the biggest bear hug he could manage. 

"Help Sora and Kairi. Keep Xion safe. You two mean the world to me. To both Axel and Lea." He finished just as Xion joined their group hug and Roxas nodded his answer. Taking the Letter as Lea felt the darkness -no pun intended- wash over him as he lost consciousness. 

It took time, but eventually Roxas and Xion met up with all the others after getting Lea to Yen Sid. It looked like Sora had just won the day. And yet Roxas wasn't entirely happy. Nobody was. Sora had lost Kairi, and he didn't know if Axel would pull through. Then he remembered the paper Lea had handed him. Standing off to the side of the others he carefully opened it. Eyes widening as he read it. He'd never realized it. That feeling he got in his chest when he was with his best friend. He finally understood it. His heart had always wanted Axel. Even all the way back in the organization. 

Everyone had wished Sora luck on bringing back Kairi. But Roxas and Ventus knew it would never be that simple. Sora was well, Sora. And no one knew him better than the hearts that had shared his. The three stood outside of Master Yen Sid's tower just before Sora was set to leave. 

"Don't get into trouble. I know you love to attract trouble." Ventus started. 

"And make sure you come home. Or I swear to god Ventus and I are coming after you. Not to mention Riku." Roxas followed up with. The three had a small laugh before Roxas couldn't take it anymore and pulled Sora into a hug. Ventus joining in soon after. 

"Thank you Sora. You made me real. You kept my best friends safe. Its something I can never thank you enough for." He said as the three shared the moment. 

"Of course. Xion and Lea to you is like Riku and Kairi to me, or like Aqua and Terra to Ventus. We'd do anything for them." Sora said as they all pulled away from each other. Roxas looked between the other two for a moment. He knew his own appearance was large in part due to Ventus always residing in Sora's heart. Eventually though. It was time for Sora to go. And the two identical boys waved goodbye as Sora walked into the open and left them. 

~o0o~

Roxas waited beside Lea's bedside. Xion and Ventus had been in and out since Sora left and Roxas was grateful for their concern. But at the same time he was happy when he was alone with the tall redhead. 

It had been a few days before Lea showed any signs of waking up. And immediately Roxas had asked Yen Sid to track down Sai- Isa. He wanted the blunette to see Lea again, and after learning about the situation, Isa had apologized to Roxas and Xion for what he had put them through. And while neither cared about anything that happened while they were nobodies. The two did appreciate the gesture. 

Two days after bringing Isa to the Tower was when Lea finally woke up. Ventus Terra and Aqua had gone back to what was once Castle Oblivion to preform a proper farewell for their master. And Riku had gone back to Disney Castle with Mickey Donald and Goofy. So it was just the four of them in the tower. 

The first thing Lea saw was Roxas. That head of blonde hair that he almost thought was Ventus until he really looked. 

"Hey Roxas. How long was I out?" He asked. Watching as the boys head shot up and a smile brighten that sullen face. Without a word Roxas stoo up and gave him the biggest hug of his life. 

"I'm sorry I never realized it before. I never would have left if I'd known." He said quietly. Lea just pulled him in close and sighed. 

"There was no way you could have known. You said no one would miss you. But I never stopped looking for you. Even when I was re-completed. I never gave up on bringing you home." Lea said as he rested his head into the crook of Roxas' neck. 

"I'm back Lea. You'll never lose me again." Roxas replied as he slowly pulled Lea's head up and looked into the striking green eyes that he could get lost for days in. 

"Damn Right. I'm never letting you go again. I'll stay by your side for as long as you want me." Lea quipped right back. Making Roxas laugh a little and smile. 

Isa made it into the room just as Roxas brought Lea closer and their lips connected. Shaking his head at his old friend he turned and left. Opting to talk to Lea later after the two had their moment. 

The feeling was magical. That was the only way that Lea could describe it. Having Roxas so close in his arms. The two stayed like that for a few minutes. Just slow lazy kisses. That was all they needed before Roxas pulled back.

"I read the letter. I love you too Lea. I guess I always have even when I couldn't put words to the feeling." He Said as he pressed their foreheads together. Lea grinned and kept him close. 

"I wrote those letters everyday while training with Merlin. Hoping to anyone that would listen that one day I'd get to give at least one of them to you. I'll never leave your side Roxas. As long as you'll have me. Like I said to Xemnas, no one axes Axel or Lea for that matter." He said and the two stayed like that. In a comfortable silence with Roxas resting his head on Lea's shoulder. 

And neither of them bothered to care when Isa and Xion found them like that hours later. They were just happy to be together after so long apart. 


End file.
